crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Skull.OGG
I beg you not to play the above. Skull.ogg It will haunt me forever. In school I always remembered the purposes for writing. But I remembered them because there were only two I used: to entertain, and to express feelings. This piece of writing is to express thoughts and feelings. And the feelings I’m expressing are negative. Have you ever felt like the world’s almost over? That’s the way I feel as I write this. It was a rainy night. All of the power was out, transformers were popping in rows down the street each with their own unique *POP*. It felt like the rain was pounding on me from my audial side. Haven’t you felt like that? Like you can smell something, but you retrieve the taste that comes with it? Or you hear something, but it seems like you feel it? It’s strange the way the human brain works when it comes to senses. I had to write a report, my only option was to use my old Home Premium laptop. I took the black silk case out from under my bed, and rose it up on the sheets. I got comfortable by plugging in some earphones, laying on my belly and turning on some music with my MP3, just in case my earphones fell out. I realized by the time I had selected my song the OS had booted to the login screen… but something was wrong. My user account was gone. The only account it had was something called ‘$_track’. I didn’t mind though, it was probably some kind of memory error from dropping it so much. Besides, I didn’t have anything on that computer that I wanted. So I just double clicked the icon and attempted at the password… I couldn’t think of anything. I typed in ‘track’, but it responded as the wrong password. I started for another phrase, but as soon as I put in ‘an’ it logged in. Was ‘an’ the password? It was quite strange, but oh well, I was in right? When it started I was shocked. The background was changed to some creepy face, but it was blurred and I couldn’t make it out. It looked like a girl, I couldn’t tell. I opened up Windows Explorer, wanting to search for some files left on the folder because, well, that’s what most people would do. The Explorer window immediately went to a location named “C:\I”. It had another folder in it named “dont”. I was starting to get a little scared about what would happen. I opened the “dont” folder. It then had another folder in it, “trust”. Another folder named “you” was located inside it… I understood. The folders made a phrase, and when you reached the “you” folder, you knew that the folders were types of protection. “I don’t trust you.” That’s what they were saying. I was curious anyway, I knew there were probably consequences on my computer for this, but I couldn’t help myself. I clicked on the folder. There was a file named “test.bat”. Before I ran it I right-clicked it and opened edit. It said the following: @echo off Attrib skull.ogg +s +h Echo In the name of God, do not run this with the plus signs to minus signs. Feeling rebellious, I did it. I changed the minuses to pluses… I wish I wouldn’t have done so. I saved it and ran the batch file… a file appeared named ‘skull.ogg’. Again, being curious, I opened it. It was just some 1:45 long clip of eerie music like from the 90s. What could be so bad about that? At first it was a couple of piano notes smashed together for a couple of seconds… then it played some unidentified instrument, it sounded like it had some editing that wasn’t possible in the 90s being overpowered by the noise of static. So… maybe this was purposely bad music in the 20th century? I was intrigued, so I kept on listening. It kept switching on and off with the mysterious instrument to the piano… and the end shocked me. It sounded like a little girl about the age of 10 whispering “OVER…”, and that was the end. The file automatically closed for me, and a new file appeared named “over.txt”. This… was beyond my knowledge, because the batch file had not planned for the OGG file to close NOR create a new text file. I pressed the button on my lower-laptop slowly to open the file… 1) ''The piano represents the calling. 2) ''The small guitar notes represent the killing of the witnesses. 3) ''The next piano phase represents the stealing of transportation. 4) ''The small guitar then represents the finding of the victim(s). 5) ''The next large piano phase represents the killing of the victim(s). 6) ''The “OVER” represents the soul of the victim(s). What I read shocked me. The OGG file then opened again, with the Audacity window named “I TOLD YOU” and I couldn’t exit it out. It kept playing… whatever it was talking about was coming for me I guess. And I knew I heard the small guitar phase, and the door slowly creaked open… I sat in fear as a shadow washed over me and my computer screen. I sat still with fear, hoping it would ignore me. So here I am as I sit at my computer, my hands were already on the laptop, so I very slowly and very lightly press my keys with fear that the girl may here my tapping. Just know that when you hear a little girl whisper “OVER”, I am dead. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck